fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Iwori4637
Hi, welcome to Fallen Earth Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zanesville page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AllenJB (Talk) 15:42, 25 August 2009 Capitalization I'm working that out with AllenJB, but I think we should do full capitalization ie, Weak Adhesive vs Weak adhesive, it feels more professional. I was just redirecting to exsisting pages while we hammer it out. Also, when you leave a note on someone's talk, ad four tilde's (~) to give your signature, it makes it easy to reply. Also, I saw your work on the skills page, I think that they removed stealth and replaced it with Social, didn't they? Also, check out Science I want to try to make the skills lists like that, if you give me a few hours, I can have a template up for you. Eykrie 18:53, 26 August 2009 (UTC) O okay, good to know. I dont quiet remember, I saw people talking about stealth on the boards. I am at work but when I get home I will check and change the skills. I will look at science and try to add stuff in the same convention tonight. Iwori4637 19:01, 26 August 2009 (UTC) : I complete disagree with this. Article names should always use "normal sentence case". : --AllenJB 20:42, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::It seems like in Wikipedia they are all capped... again, I do not have a lot of wiki experience so my input should not mean much. Any reason why you two think it should be each way? ::Iwori4637 21:45, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::I agree with Iwori, it's the standard with wikis, (wowwiki, smashwiki, etc). :::Eykrie 22:04, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Wikipedia uses normal sentence case - see wikipedia:Wikipedia:Naming conventions#Name construction - as do most other wikis I've used. Normal sentence case is how English speakers - both native and non-native know things should be done. It also makes more sense when linking multiword titles, such as Weak adhesive, inline - to do it the other way means you end up having to do something like: when linking multiword titles ::: A quick check of WowWiki and SmashWiki shows they both also use normal sentence case. ::: --AllenJB 22:06, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Ah, I see, I only used the item databases, which is what I based my work on. You're right on standard normal case, for sure, then. My only thing about the capitalization of items is just that that is how they appear in game, and so I copied directly from there. :::Eykrie 22:38, 26 August 2009 (UTC) O okay got ya, I will stick to the normal naming convention then. Iwori4637 01:25, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Preferred Sources and citing Hi. Please prefer the information on the official website rather than the forums when writing articles. Much of the information posted on the forums, even by developers, is out of date when compared to both the information on the official website and in-game. Also, please add a publishdate parameter when citing sources. Given the amount of information that has changed over time, the publish date is considered important. --AllenJB 08:31, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Oksy, yea Ive been editing when I am away from my game (at work btw projects). When I get back to my game Ill check things and make sure the info is right. Most of it is, just some tweaks here and there. How do I cite the game? Thanks Iwori4637 11:03, 28 August 2009 (UTC)